What Happens When Your Teammate Turns Into A Woman
by nodirection
Summary: In which Sakura is no longer thought of as a longer a little girl anymore. Poor team 7...*cussing, innuendos, sakuXall*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why hello there! Enjoy!!!

_Part 1 of 3_

X

O

X

O

X

O

Everything was going well. It was a normal day in Konoha. An average day with an average training practice; all was well.

In fact it was so average in fact, Sasuke wondered if something big would come around and change that suddenly.

The Uchiha intuition is never wrong, by the way.

Sakura was running a bit later than usual. Not that Kakashi wasn't still two hours later than her, but she was late nonetheless. Sakura was never late. It's the principle that counts. And he supposed it wouldn't matter since practice ended up still rather the same.

But when he took one look at her, he noticed that, in fact, it did matter.

Sakura rushed to the bridge they waited on in habit, her hair little more messy than usual, a certain glow in eyes that spelled of secret, and a flushed look on her face.

That was…different, shall he say. And apparently, he wasn't the only one that noticed either.

"Oi, Sakura chan? You look a bit different today? Why is your hair all ruffly looking?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Naruto." She said, caught in a daze. She sat down without a word more and looked at the sky.

What was with her today? She didn't even tell Naruto to stop being so loud.

"Do you think it's going to rain today?" she asked suddenly.

"I think it's just overcast today, Sakura chan." Naruto replied.

"Well, that's good." There was something in her voice that said it was more than good.

However much he wanted to know what the heck happened to Sakura, Sasuke didn't bother to ask. There is an Uchiha code that forbids showing an interest in other people's business, especially girls'. It's a male pride thing.

Sasuke ignored it and Naruto couldn't analyze a person's behavior for shit so they both left it alone.

By the time the sun was setting, training was over. And green eyed Sakura was in a hurry to leave.

Her quickness to throw her weapons and medic gear into her pack was rushed. Her mouth formed into an excited smirk, she was most definitely looking forward to something. This behavior, different from her norm, didn't escape the attentive eyes of her teammates. Granted, Naruto didn't really figure it out till Kakashi asked, "So what's the rush Sakura?"

Susprisingly, she giggled. Then in one breath made their blood run cold, "I'm gonna see my boyfriend today!" And ran off in an ecstatic flurry of girly giggling.

"THE FUCK?!?!" was the only thing each one could say.

In unision mind you. ;)

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Sakura brushed her hair meticulously, then applying makeup with equal amount of care.

She was about to go to her boyfriend's apartment. No, no, before assumptions are made about what Sakura would be doing with her boyfriend of nearly one month in his apartment, they were not going to have sex. Please, everyone knows to wait a little longer than _that_, before…well…you know…_that_.

And besides, Sakura was seventeen, free and independent, with her own apartment (since ninja were allowed to own their own apartment at age 16) so in theory, if she had sex _now_, it wouldn't _that_ big of a deal right?

Of course, in theory.

That had yet to be tested, much to her teammates pleasure.

Her teammates....

They didn't know about Kiba yet, but it was only a matter of time before they found out she supposed.

Her thoughts drifted back to Kiba again.

How long had she made out with him? Well, enough to be late to training anyhow.

She smiled (excited that she was someone's girl now) before running out the door, then suddenly – a blur of blonde, silver, and onyx skidded to a halt at her walkway.

"Oh! Hey guys! What's up?"

Silence. Permeating, virile silence. The air was heavy of killing intent and Sakura was too happy to notice it at all really, and said, "Well, anyway, there's tea inside if you want some, but I gotta go meet –,"

Naruto stepped forward first; his eyes didn't have the same cheery cerulean glow to them. In fact they seemed to be a little – red?

"Sakura, you have a boyfriend," he stated as a matter of fact. It seemed whatever else he wanted to say was not coming out like he hoped. Naruto could hardly believe it. Since when was Sakura allowed to have a boyfriend? Since when did boys start lining up at her door? He never really paid attention to this immense detail. Was there a sign he missed? Subtle flirting he never heard when she was around other Shinobi? He felt himelf bristle even more. If anyone so much as touched her – he'd make sure to be the _first_ to whip out the forbidden jutsus.

Naruto looked Sakura up and down. She wasn't a little girl anymore. That was certain. She had a woman's figure with clothes that hugged her curves sensuously. She probably wasn't even trying to look sensual either. No wonder this mystery guy wanted to date his beloved Sakura chan. Wait – her clothes!

"Sakura, WHAT ARE THOSE! SHORTS?!"

"…Yes," She said hesitantly. They've never cared before when she wore these same shorts to Ichiraku, so why'd did it matter now? Why, because she had a boyfriend now?

"They're my summer shorts. Leave them alone, Naruto." She said, hands on her hips. Her teammates were starting to piss her off.

"Those are not shorts, they're nearly underwear." Kakashi criticized.

"Go change now." Sasuke had added.

"I'll have all of you know that these are quite fashionable right now! And another thing…!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said again in an authoritative tone.

"Sasuke," she mimicked him, "Piss off you lot!"

She stormed off.

Sasuke would've been pissed off at being told to piss off, however, Sakura's ass was extremely distracting in those shorts as she ran off to God knows where.

He'd kill the bastard who dared let his hands roam anywhere close to....scratch that, he'd kill the bastard anyway for even looking at her the wrong way.

His eyes narrowed and reddened.

All three men followed Sakura.

It was time to meet this...**_boyfriend_**.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N: HELLO!!!!!! IM BACK!!!!! So this is only a small little project I am doing as lent has ended – whenever lent actually ended. So yea, REVIEW IF YOU LIKE SAKU CENTERED FICS!!!! WOOT!!! OR IF YOU LOVED THIS ONE!!!! Btw, this will probably end up being 3 maybe 4, and that's a big maybe, part fic. Also, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD UPDATE FIRST!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go, enjoy!

Part 2

* * *

X

O

X

O

X

Kakashi remembers when his three young students were 11. Ah, what a beautiful age. Then 12 came. His life slowly seemed to disintegrate into a state of complete stressed frenzy as puberty set in.

Age 12 was worse than he remembered it to be.

Sakura would cry a lot harder then she usually would. Some days she would hardly talk, giving them all a sort of silent treatment of sorts. How the boys and he offended her, Kakashi never seemed to be able to figure that one out.

He remembers one incident quite clearly. It was an average training day; Naruto had pissed Sasuke off somehow and provoked a fight. Sakura was going through an I hate the world moment, and the instant he turned around to drown out the war crys of an aggravating blonde, a scream of frustration echoed behind him.

Kakashi turned around only to find his two beloved students being beaten, both Naruto and Sasuke, by a furious Sakura.

The first thing to cross Kakashi's mind at that moment, was not to intervene since he didn't want Sakura's wrath on him. The second was wonder at how one could change emotions so fast like that.

He thought nothing of it, much like the oblivious male he was. Oh how naïve, how could he not have seen it coming?

He never gave thought to the fact that girls typically start puberty before males.

By then, it was much too late, because the council required him and a few other sensei to present themselves for an urgent meeting.

It was about their kunoichi.

"As you are might be aware, we are low on Kunoichi trained to handle seduction missions. Your kunoichi have been selected out of many to be trained in the arts of seduction for a disclosed amount of time. They will be trained only; you need not worry of their being sent on missions."

Kakashi always thought life as a shinobi was hard. He never would have thought what it was like to be a kunoichi till he waved goodbye to Sakura as she walked away with a group of girls, Kurenai, and Shizune.

The wary, almost paternal feelings rose from their slumber. He didn't want Sakura to experience anything like he feared she might.

That day, he went back to the training grounds to find both Naruto and Sasuke playing a game of tag with as many shuriken as they both had.

Typical.

While Sakura left to learn how to seduce men twice her age, these two numbskulls were clueless.

Another wave of uncomfortable anger welled up in his chest.

"Boys,"

Naruto had tackled Sasuke and was trying to take his eye out. "Huh? Oh, Kakashi sensei!" They stood up.

Naruto looked around. "Where is Sakura chan?"

"…"

"She shouldn't be slacking off, hn."

"She and a few other kunoichi have been shipped off to train with other kunoichi."

"Really? Aww man! There probably out there learning cool tricks. Maybe Sakura chan can teach me when she gets back! When does she get back sensei? A few days?"

"…No one knows. We'll just have to have a big party for her when she gets back."

Naruto smiled. "Yea, she'll love that!"

He didn't know how to tell them. So he didn't. Not until a month later at least.

He remembers the shock on both their faces. They were only children. Sakura was only a girl, just starting puberty, and she was recruited for…for…

"Why?" Sasuke said with a steeled voice.

"I asked the council. They said they picked the candidates based off looks. Who would be the prettiest in the future, in other words."

Naruto sat on the ground, looking as if someone had told him Santa Claus wasn't real.

"…Why Sakura chan? I mean…she….she…" He couldn't finish.

The three already knew what he couldn't say.

Sakura was innocent. She would always be their little annoying, yet lovable sister figure and smiling friend, a personal ray of sunshine.

It took a while for both of his boys to accept this fact. But they did eventually, albeit unwillingly. So time passed, they continued to train while waiting for Sakura to come home.

6 months passed, then a year, 2 years, then 4. And finally, the day came.

Naruto's smile was so big; he was going split his face into two. Sasuke was rather nonchalant at the news, but both he and Naruto knew him better than that. His shoulders were tense, and an excited light shone in his eyes.

Their team mate was coming home at last.

They had received news like this before. The girls who weren't able to pass the "standards" as time went by were sent home in groups and fazed out much like runts in litters were.

Sakura was never there with them. Kakashi didn't know whether to be proud or not.

The disappointment in both his boys' faces was evident. Even Sasuke looked let down.

But this was the end of the training, so Tsunade told them.

They sped out of the village to pick up their beloved team mate at last. 40 miles, at the very edge of Konoha territory, was a large villa.

Sasuke saw Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma greet a tearful Ino. He didn't bother to watch, wanting to see Sakura.

"Ah, wait here please. Sakura will be here soon." One of the fashion teachers told them.

Kakashi glanced over to where team 10 stood. "No way." He muttered and eyes widening. Naruto and Sasuke looked over to where Kakashi was caught staring. Ino had grown up into a supermodel look alike. Her long blonde hair shone brilliantly as waves ended at her waist. In short, she was beautiful.

If that was Ino, then what did Sakura look like…?

The question was answered when the pink haired beauty graced them with her presence.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

When Sakura was told of her training the first day at the villa, she didn't know what to think.

She was nervous. They wanted her to flirt with old men. In worst cases, sex was necessary. That she wanted to cry at. She didn't know anything about men, let alone the best way to get a man in bed.

She was told not to worry about that end. Now, was about getting in shape, then fashion, and then utilizing their god given attributes for one purpose: the betterment of their village.

At 12, there weren't too many men to be seducing. At that age, that was illegal in the Leaf village. Sakura was happy to be a leaf nin, more so than any other point in her life.

The training they went through was rigorous. Eventually, as more girls started filling out, the smaller ones who "weren't the right fit" (meaning never exceeded A cup because they were too naturally petit) were escorted home.

Sakura's heart crumbled a little more each time they headed in the direction of Konoha.

She missed her team mates dearly. Every day she thought of her two best friends: Sasuke and Naruto. Her sensei, who was more of a cool uncle figure to her, she also missed dearly.

Sometimes at night she wanted to cry, but she held back the tears valiantly. She would be a strong kunoichi one day.

One day, while sparring with Tenten, she took a kunai to the thigh. Unfortunately, it hit her femoral artery. Sakura sat on the crimson grass while she bled to death.

Thoughts raced through her brain. She never would see Naruto grin cheesily, Sasuke smirk when he was amused, or Kakashi make up his lame excuses when he was late.

She had to live, for them.

It was that day she found out she could heal. Shizune sent word to the Godaime once she saw the genius expose her hidden talents that day.

It was that day she trained as an apprentice of the Godaime, and as a kunoichi learning the arts of seduction.

Shizune would train Sakura into the wee hours of the night and gave Sakura scrolls from the Godaime herself on how to heal and how to use her monstrous strength.

Shizune would also have to give Sakura some of her chakra once she was so exhausted she passed out, which was becoming a regular occurance.

By the time Sakura was about 14 and a half, they were down to the final kunoichi. The ones who made it till the end.

That was when the fashion teachers took over. They measured all day it seems and stitched while the girls had to strut around in only underwear and a bra because all their clothes were confiscated and torched.

Day after day, they had to model the many outfits the designers came up with, and learn to train in them.

It was vital that a kunoichi know how to seduce a man, and be able to fight in 9 inch heels. Shizune saw more broken ankles that week than she had in her life.

Sakura remembers the day the council and the Godaime came to visit and see the progress their kunoichi had made.

There were only 10 kunoichi left.

She can still feel the cold, calculative look the council gave her while scrutinizing their portfolios.

She was nothing more than a prize animal.

Afterwards, the Godaime took her aside for a few words. "How is your training?"

"It's well. Thank you for teaching me."

"Your team doesn't know about it yet."

"Really?" That would be a surprise for them when they trained together. "How are they by the way?" She asked eagerly.

Tsunade laughed and said, "There fine, a little mopey, but fine."

"Mopey?"

"They miss you, it seems."

Sakura's eyes glazed over in happiness and nostalgia. She really did miss them.

"I'll tell them you are well."

"Thank you, Tsunade shishou."

And that was that.

Sakura found that seducing was not that hard. She learned that she was actually pretty good at flirting.

For training, they were sent to villages to complete minor d rank missions there. As their actual training, they found the locals boys around the village.

They had to start off with boys their own age, then to young men, and then find the middle aged men, usually in the bars. They were the ones that weren't married or had a failing marriage, typically.

They were taught contraceptive Justus, and forbidden to use birth control, since bringing it on missions was a waste.

They were taught how to put on a condom on a man.

They were taught which movements would turn on a man most. Aggressive males liked more submissive movements and soft whispers.

They were taught how to defend yourself once you found yourself cornered.

They were taught how to act, instructed how to lie, and tutored how to control your nervousness once you were required to sleep with a stranger for the good of the mission.

And then came the speech.

"We will not force you to sleep with any man as part of your training." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "But we encourage you to not be a virgin on your first mission. Understood?"

Meaning, Sakura frowned at this, once they were home, they had permission to act like sluts. In fact, it was better that way, according to them. To the council, that meant practice and training.

And most importantly, they were warned of the dangers of falling in love. Love was risky with a job like they had.

Sakura knew better. Shinobi were always told not to get to attached to their fellow shinobi. Emotions were for the weak.

Bull shit.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

Silence. Then sudden movement…

Sakura darted down the villa steps, Naruto was the first to break out of his trance and run towards her.

They hugged fiercely. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and he around her waste. Naruto wasted no time in spinning her around. He mumbled in her hair, "You're back,"

Kakashi somehow managed to peel Naruto off and hug Sakura as if the world was ending.

Sasuke stood next to him, unmoving. "Welcome home." He said.

Sakura gave a wordless reply as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

They all noted the physical differences that now were vastly evident then when they were 12.

Sakura was amazed at how it seemed just yesterday their voices hadn't even started cracking, but now they were _men_.

A strong jawline, broud shoulders, muscled physiques, and deep, deep voices she never thought they could posess.

Vaguely it also crossed her mind that it wasn't only Sasuke who was ridiculously good looking now too.

Naruto had grown out the awkward little boy he used to be. Sasuke still was hot as always.

Kakashi, of course, looked rather the same.

The three of her team mates took her in as well.

No freakin wonder they recruited Sakura for seduction training!

She was a sight for sore eyes. Her physique was almost sculpted looking, the Aphrodite of women. Pink hair was tossed about sexily. Her green eyes shone like beacons in the night sky. Her skin looked to soft for that of a ninjas.

And she was wearing a skimpy outfit to top it off. A shirt that stopped below the breasts and shorts that hardly covered with spandex underneath. Was this her new training outfit?

Because if so, they were all going to have a hard time concentrating.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

O

A/N: don't fret, the next chapter will have all the juicy stories of when Sakura gets back to the village, which consists of overprotective team mates and hot guys that want Sakura. You know, the usual. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it**. Please review for me**, and **tell me who you want to see hit on Sakura next chapter** ;)I'll see if I can make it happen.


End file.
